


sit with me

by supernormal



Series: Sengen gentle dom [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Lap Pillow, M/M, Nursing Handjob, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, handjobs, senku gets taken care of, senku is jsut baby okay. deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen helps Senku unwind after a long day.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen gentle dom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	sit with me

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

Senku almost spilled the beaker full of acid that he was holding when Gen, seemingly out of nowhere, wrapped his arm around his waist.

“ _Jesu_ — Can you announce yourself when you walk into a room or something? I swear you walk silently. Like a fucking cat or something.”

Gen laughed, bringing his baggy sleeve up to his face to hide his huge smile at the rare display of Senku being spooked. 

The sun was about to set and Gen had found Senku milling around alone in his lab.

He rested his chin on his shoulder and clasped his hands around his waist again.

“How are you? I missed you all day. It’s like you’ve been holed up in here all day.”

“Mm… kinda exhausting. I can’t really get a satisfactory prototype of this thing. Feels like I’ve been trying for weeks,” he sighed.

“I see… Why don’t we take a break?”

“A break?”

“You’re so funny acting like you don’t know what that is.”

Senku scoffed and wiggled free from Gen’s embrace.

“Fine.”

“Let’s go sit down.”

Gen sat down with his back to the wall, and Senku basically collapsed next to him.

“You must be tired.”

“Fucking exhausted.”

Gen touched his finger to his lips. “I have an idea for something to make it all better.”

He was answered with a confused look.

“Come here.” He patted the space beside him, motioning for Senku to sit with him.

Senku awkwardly scooted next to him.

“Hehe, not like that, silly! Rest your head on my lap.”

Gen placed a couple of pillows by his side for Senku to support his upper body on. “C’mere!”

Senku grumbled as he lowered his head to rest on his lap.

“Good boy. Don't worry. I'll take care of you.” Gen caressed his hand up from Senku’s neck and through his hair, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body. “Just relax, okay?”

“I didn't know your hair was this soft, Senku-chan.” He brushed his bangs out of his face with his finger.

Gen softly hummed as he continued to play with his hair. “Close your eyes. Focus on me.”

He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“There we go. Are you starting to feel better now?”

He took the lack of a response as a yes.

Gen looked down at his companion. _He’s so gorgeous like this._ He brushed his finger over his cheek. _His skin’s so soft._

He spent a moment admiring his beauty. I’m so lucky to be this close to him.

He bit his lip. _I want to give him more…_

“Hey…” He whispered, lightly shaking his shoulder.

Senku opened his eyes and lifted his head to look up at him. The sleepily curious look in his eyes made Gen feel like cupid had shot his arrow straight through his heart.

_I want him to..._

He cleared his throat. “I have something for you.” He struggled to hold in his arousal as he shakily undid the string keeping his binder help together and reached in through the collar of his yukata to expose one of his breasts. Senku’s eyes widened.

“What are you…”

Gen felt his heart start to race with excitement. He really just got his tit out mere inches away from Senku’s face.

“Senku-chan…” Gen adjusted Senku in his lap, moving him up a bit so that he reclined on the pillows with his face close to his chest. “Would you like to nurse from me?”

Senku’s jaw dropped “Guhh… uhhh…”

He chuckled. “Don’t be shy. It’ll help you relax more.”

Senku looked away, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, you can look all you want,” he reassured.

He glanced back at his breast, then looked up at Gen, who was smiling sweetly at him.

“I don’t know… Are you sure?” he stammered.

“Mhm.” He slipped off his purple overcoat and let it drape on the floor around them. “I can help you.”

“Okay…” He hesitantly sat up just enough so that his mouth was right near his nipple. The feeling of Senku’s breath on his chest sent chills down Gen’s spine.

Senku looked up at him one last time for confirmation. Gen subtly nodded in approval. “Go ahead,” he mouthed.

He began by experimentally licking at the erect nipple. Gen squeaked the instant his tongue met the soft, pink skin. Senku flicked his eyes up to meet Gen’s. He nodded again, urging him to continue.

“Mmnh…” Senku let out his first moan as he licked around the nipple. His fist grabbed at the leather of Gen’s yukata as he worked his mouth around his breast.

“Ohhh… S-Senku-chan…!” Gen breathlessly exclaimed. Senku furrowed his brow and shut his eyes as he latched onto the bud and started to suck.

 _“Oh my God! Yes! That’s it!”_ Gen did his best to keep his voice down but failed to hide his excitement.

“Mm!”

Senku kept his eyes shut as he continued to suck on his teat. Gen noticed the desperation, the helplessness, the… need for guidance in his expression. He really did have an immature side to himself that he never revealed.  
Gen thought about Senku’s father, and the mother he never had. How many moments of pure, undivided attention he missed. How badly he just needed to be touched, to let someone in and love him for what he was. A wave of… What is that, maternal love? washed over him. He wanted to wrap Senku in a blanket and keep him safe and warm and dote on him forever.

Senku briefly released his hold to gasp for breath.

“It's okay, it's okay, you're doing really well. Go as slow as you need, okay?” Gen guided his head back up so he could reattach.

“You really still are just a baby, huh, Senku-chan?” He cooed. He brushed the hair out of his face to get a better look at him. He was so adorable like that, so sweet.

Senku whimpered and kept going. He tightly wrapped his arms around Gen’s waist, as if he were holding on for dear life.

Gen looked down at Senku's crotch and saw the bulge poking up through his tunic. He had an idea. He reached down and gently palmed at it.

“Senku-chan… I can see you're getting a little excited down here, aren't you?”

He nodded.

“Hey, that’s okay. That's a totally normal reaction. I understand.” He gently squeezed it, causing Senku to flinch and arch his back.

“Oh, you're so sensitive there, aren't you? You must be so pent up, poor baby.”

Senku momentarily released gen’s nipple from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting. Gen kept palming at it, making him squirm.

“Senku-chan, when was the last time you masturbated?”

“Maybe like two weeks or so?” He paused to catch his breath. “I haven't had the time.”

“Aww, that explains it. Speaking of, when you do masturbate, do you think of me?”

He averted his eyes.

“S-sometimes.”

Gen smiled. “Good. From now on, I want you to only think about me when you touch yourself. Indulge yourself in your fantasies as much as you'd like. And if I can, I’d love to make those fantasies a reality. Okay? ”

Senku blushed. He looked down at his lap.

“Hey, hey, don't be shy. I think about you when I touch myself too. I want you to think about me as much as I do you. Okay?

“Uh-huh.”

Gen felt Senku’s erection grow in his hand. Senku groaned at how badly he wanted to get his cock out right now.

“Would you like me to take care of this for you, Senku-chan?” He asked, squeezing it harder.

“Yes, please,” he whispered back.

“Mhm.”

Gen pulled his skirt up so that it was flipped up around his waist, exposing the fundoshi he wore underneath. 

“Ahh, there we go…” he rubbed his hand over the fabric. “It’s so hard,” he breathed.

He continued to grope him, making Senku twitch under him.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me take this off now.”

He hooked his fingers around the band and slowly pulled it down. Senku folded his legs close to his body so that Gen could pull them over his knees in order to get them off completely. He tossed them aside.

Gen smiled when he saw Senku's smooth, uncut cock poke up. He touched his index finger to the tip, wetting it with his precum.

“Such a cute little cock. It just needs some attention, that’s all,” he cooed. “Are you ready, Senku-chan?”

Senku shyly nodded.

“I’ll be gentle,” he whispered. “I'll make you feel so good.”

He held Senku’s head against his bosom. “And can you suck on me again while I do it?”

Senku closed his eyes and latched on to his right nipple again. Gen moaned at the warmth of his mouth on his breast.

“T-that’s it. Good boy,” he breathed. “You, you’re doing so well. You're making me feel really good, too.”

Gen wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed it. Senku almost released his hold to moan in pleasure, but kept suckling. Gen could feel the vibrations of his throat as he softly moaned.

“Ahn, Senku-chan… Nn, I’m gonna get started, okay? Just hold onto me. D-don’t let go.”

Gen started to stroke his hand up and down the shaft, up and down. Senku furrowed his brow and shifted his legs around, caught off-guard at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“Shh, s’alright. You'll feel so much better after this,” Gen murmured. 

“Mmph…”

Gen bit his lip as he felt Senku licking around his areola and hollowing his cheeks around his breast as he sucked harder. He wasn't able to stifle his cry when Senku lightly nibbled at his pinkened nipple.

They carried on in silence for a few moments, not exchanging any words. The only sounds that filled the room were Gen’s occasional moaning, the slapping of his hand against Senku’s groin whenever it slid back down against it and the wet noises coming from Senku's mouth as he sucked.

Gen had one hand around Senku’s head to support him and one on his cock to jerk him off. He looked down at it, thought about what it’d be like to have Senku stuff him with it. What sort of positions they’d try. He imagined Senku desperately humping him from behind and lovingly thrusting into him in missionary. His face heated up when he thought what an amazing lover Senku would be. That was definitely something for another day.

He noticed that Senku was squirming around more and more now, and he wasn't sucking as hard, as if he couldn't focus.

“Ah… Are you ready to cum, Senku-chan?”

He answered with a stifled “mhm”.

“S’okay, just let it all out, alright?” He pumped his fist around his member faster and faster. Senku loudly moaned, his face contorting in pleasure. Gen’s arm was getting kinda sore, but it was all worth it to hold Senku while he writhed in ecstasy. 

In a few seconds he was watching in satisfaction as semen began to spurt out of the tip.

_“G-ggh!”_

“Mm… there's so much coming out… I'm sorry that you were so pent up, baby…” He hadn't stopped moving his hand and was smearing his semen up and down his shaft now. “Does that feel good? Do you feel better now?”

“Uh-huh,” he stammered.

Gen didn't stop until the very last drops of his cum had splattered all over his skirt and stomach.

“Good boy.” he petted the top of his head and hugged him closer.

Senku sighed deeply. He went limp and sprawled himself out on Gen’s lap.

“So sweet…” he whispered to himself as he cradled him in his arms.

Senku’s eyelids felt heavy. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

“Sleepy?”

“Mm.”

“Let’s go to bed. Get up.”

Senku pulled up his underwear and clumsily stood to his feet, and Gen followed. He inspected his leather dress. “Look at you… You’ve got semen all over your clothes. I’ll wash it for you tomorrow. Why don't you take it off for tonight?” He started to undo the straps holding his shirt together for him.

“I can—”

“What was that?”

“Pff. Nothing.” He smirked and lifted out his arms so Gen could help him get the sleeves off. He now stood in front of Gen in only his underwear.

After they set out the futon, Gen crawled into bed next to Senku, dressed down to his undershirt and white pants. Gen pulled him close, pressing his bosom to his face.

“Goodnight, Senku-chan.”

“‘Night,” he mumbled, stifled by his tits.

“I love you soooo much. Did you know that?”

“I do now.”

Gen giggled and squeezed him tighter.

Senku lifted his head up to face him. “And, um… I… love… you too. I think I'm supposed to say that.”

Gen had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to quell his internal screaming so he could maintain his composure and not smother him. There is no way he just said that he loves me too. __

_He sharply inhaled, struggling to process the cuteness._

_“L-lets get some sleep now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Google docs underlines “his teat” in red indicating that you made a typo and meant to say something else but if you change it to “her teat” it goes away. Transphobia much?
> 
> Looool i wrote the middle part of this first and then wrote the beginning and the end like five months later a lot of my smut fics are written in a really weird way bc i just write the middle and maybe the end and then have to write a beginning to make it make sense to readers when i post it. I just wanna get to the good part first haha. so if the pacing's weird... that's why
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw in addition to writing. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
